


In The Worst Way Possible

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 FUN FACTS1. Charlie gets a split lip.2. Charlie hasn't come out yet.
Relationships: David Pastrnak/Tuukka Rask, Jake DeBrusk/Charlie McAvoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	In The Worst Way Possible

Charlie touched the blood on the lip and examined the blood on his finger. It had to be on the day before Thanksgiving and he had an ugly cut on his bottom lip. 

“Chara, is my lip that bad?” Charlie asked his captain, who was sitting right next to him. 

“It looks bad, but I have seen worse,” Zdeno put his hand on Charlie’s helmet and pulled him close to a hug. “Your lip is also bleeding too. Your nose hasn’t been broken. It’ll heal.”

I hope, Charlie muttered in his head. For the last minute of the game, he looked at the players going by. Especially Jake. 

The siren rang and the team won again for the millionth time in a row. That’s how Charlie felt at least. He wiped his lip with his sleeve and spit out the blood when he started to go on the ice to congratulate his team. 

When Charlie high fived his boyfriend, he could tell that the blood on his lip made him messy and unkempt. 

“Your lip,” Jake whispered close to Charlie’s ear. “Did it hurt?”

“A bit.” Charlie shrugged, his blue puppy dog eyes looked down as Jake passed him. 

Before he went into the locker room, some Senator players had a look of pity and said, “Sorry, I got you bad.” When he skated away, Charlie spit his blood on the ice.

When he went into the locker room and cleaned his lip with a towel, Pasta sat right next to him. He had his helmet off and showed his spiky, messy hair. “Tuukka is going to beat my ass, I didn’t get a goal.”

Charlie let the towel off of his mouth to speak. “He does that to you?”

“I’m joking, Mac.” Pasta smiled. Charlie wasn’t really a jealous person, but he was extremely jealous of how confident Pasta was with his relationship with another man. “He’s tired. Plus, I wouldn’t mind if he threw some hands on me.”

“As in what?” Charlie said shyly and scrunched his nose as he wiped the towel across it. 

“You literally do not know that term?” Pasta raised an eyebrow. “It’s a Czech thing I guess. Plus, you aren’t gay so I mean…”

No one knew that Charlie liked men. Well, except for his family, who were accepting, and Jake. Even though the team was perfectly accepting of Tuukka and Pasta, Charlie never thought his bruin family will ever accept him. He never why, he just assumed it. The team knew Jake was bisexual, but luckily Jake never went out of his way to tell the team they were a thing. 

“How is it like to love someone?” Charlie asked, and he immediately regretted what he said.

“Pretty nice,” Pasta shrugged, who started to untie the laces of his skates. “It’s sometimes weird with Tuukka though. He can go from a beast to a little baby. But we’re all like that sometimes.”

“No, like to love someone where everyone knows?” Charlie couldn’t believe he was carrying the conversation. 

“Pretty great actually,” Pasta licked his dry lips. “I was kinda like a bit of anxiety inside for the first week when we started to woo with each other, and when told people, that stuff was off. Why you asking?”

“Just curious,” Charlie muttered and wiped the blood on his lip again. 

“Hey, David!” Tuukka shouted across the dressing room. “C’ mere, I found a great Thanksgiving dinner place I found.”

“Duty calls,” Pasta smirked. When the Czech got up and walked to his boyfriend, Charlie’s own boyfriend took his place. 

“Hi,” Jake smiled. “How’s your cut?”

He guided Charlie’s hand away from his face to show the smeared blood over his chin. Charlie, who in return, blushed. “Quit it! I look like a person who just committed cannibalism.”

“You don’t look bad,” Jake murmured. “You are always so good looking.”

Charlie’s face went completely red and covered it with the bloody towel. “Jake…”

Jake sighed. “Chuckie, you always feel so bad. Wait, no. You think people will judge you about us.”

“It’s not you,” Charlie sighed and looked at the dark eyes of Jake. “I don’t think people want me gay, but then Pasta, fuck it’s just so confusing. I’m sorry.”

“I know coming out is tough,” Charlie looked at Tuukka and Pasta as they were talking, and Jake continued. “But I swear, Charlie, I bet everyone in this room would think it would be great to show your true self.”

Charlie nodded. He dapped his lip more and then put the towel on the bench. “I look like a mad man.”

“No,” Jake put on his teasing voice. “I think it makes you look hot.”

“You’re hotter,” Charlie giggled. He couldn’t lie, Jake was. With his pale skin that contrasted with his dark mane of hair and eyes, he wouldn’t know how others would think the 23-year-old wasn’t hot. And yet, there were not that many.

“Does your lip hurt?” Jake touched the bloody cut. “Does that hurt?”

“Yeah,” Charlie hissed. Jake nodded and got a new towel and soaked some water on it with a Gatorade bottle. He dabbed on the bloody chin and it started to clean up. “You’re better at cleaning than me.”

“You’re better than defense than me,” Jake gleamed. “There, all clean. Your welcome.”

“I was about to say thank you.” Charlie frowned. 

All of a sudden Zdeno’s voice started booming. “Good game today. Good job Tuukka, two Us, two Ks. Good job on Marchand, 600 points.”

The dressing room started shouting along with Jake and Charlie. Brad waved his hand thankfully response. 

After the shouting went down, Zdeno went off again. “Another goal, for me, but thank you for Brendan and Joakim for assisting, without you guys, we would probably lose in overtime.”

As the shouts went again, Jake started to whisper in Charlie’s ear. 

“You had some good shots too.” 

“I don’t have a goal-”

“You are always robbed, now shh.”

“Any injuries?” Zdeno looked at Charlie and Jake and pointed at the dirty blonde. “Just that bloody lip that Charlie got. Anyway, good game! Tomorrow is turkey day! Anyone excited?”

“Says the person who doesn’t celebrate the holiday!” Pasta snickered. 

“I’m vegan.” Zdeno sternly said. “Case closed, we have a short flight ahead of us.”

Chatter in the dressing room started again and Charlie eyed pasta stealing a kiss from the goalie. His eyes softened, wishing he would have that much confidence like him. He bit his lip without thinking and hissed in pain as the cut opened up again.

“Holy shit, did that hurt?” Jake had a look of concern.

“It did, fuck, I’m stupid,” Charlie muttered, his fingers lightly touching the slowly flowing blood. “I’m a blonde.”

“Dirty blonde isn’t the same as blonde, silly.” Jake snickered, his perfect white teeth showing. “I know what will take away the pain.”

“What?” Charlie grumbled. “Please do it now, it really hurts.” 

Jake quickly linked his lips to Charlie. 

Charlie’s eyes went wide and his cheeks went red as fire while Jake was clam about it, like usual. When Jake pulled back, he chuckled and acted like nothing happened.

“I knew it! I fucking knew it!” Brad roared. Charlie wanted to shrink in a hole. “You guys were gay for each other! Was it just me to see these cuties kiss or what?”

Charlie did the classic I-want-to-kill-you face to Jake, who only laughed. 

“You guys are a thing?” Zdeno asked. “For how long?”

“Um…” Charlie began. He couldn’t believe that he sorta came out to his team. Fucking Jake. “For a couple of months now, I guess.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Patrice asked, his face smiling. 

That smile gave Charlie a sudden boost of confidence. “I thought you guys wouldn’t like us together, I dunno. I never came out to you guys so…”

“Oh, Charlie.” Brad smiled. “We accept you no matter who you are. Me and Bergy have been waiting for this moment to happen for so long! You guys make a cute little thing together, cuter than Pasta and Tuukka!”

“Hey!” Tuukka growled sarcastically. 

Jake finally spoke. “We are the top pick, Tuukka. Sorry, we’re just better than you.” Jake snatched kiss from Charlie’s cheek, who didn’t even realize blood was dripping down from his chin. 

After a while of explaining things, Zdeno had to remind his teammates that they had a flight to catch. Charlie looked at Jake and frowned. 

“I told you,” Jake snickered. “You just needed a little push to realize that your teammates accept you.”

“In the worse way possible.” Charlie frowned and wiped his stinging lip. “You’re lucky I still love you.”

“Was it really the worse way?” Jake smiled teasingly. 

“Okay, fine, it wasn’t,” Charlie’s face reddened. “I liked it. Thank you for doing that actually.”

“No problem, Cheeks.” Jake grabbed hold of charlie’s hand and squeezed it. “Does your lip still hurt?”

Charlie nodded. Jake kissed him again, more passionately and less awkward. Charlie after a second pushed back and smiled. He hugged his boyfriend, which he was so thankful to have. 

“I love you, crazy bastard.”

“I love you too, Charlie.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! if you noticed the disappearance of the other charlie/jake story, I deleted it. I didn't like it all anymore. I'm wicked sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you find this cute! Thank you for reading!


End file.
